mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Harvest/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png Berry Punch, Golden Harvest and Bon Bon S01E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png S1 E1 early Big Macintosh.png S1 E1 Carrot Top silly.png|Hey, Golden Harvest. Tryin' to do the derp face? S1 E1 Golden Harvest gasp.png|*Gasp* with Twinkle, Dizzy Twister, Sea Swirl, Cherry Berry, Raindrops, and Shoeshine. The Ticket Master Golden Harvest in crowd.png Everypony looks to see the bride.png Golden Harvest topled.png|That's gotta hurt! Golden Harvest S01E03.png|She's so cute. :3 Applebuck Season S1E4 Carrot Top pull rug.png|Pulling a rug. S1E4 BG Ponies watch Pinkie.png|She, Shoeshine, Bon Bon, Cherry Berry, and Berry Punch watch Pinkie Pie do her thing. S1E4 BG Ponies watch mayor.png S1E4 BG Ponies fix up for party.png S1E4 Sick BG Ponies.png|Status: Sick, Cause: "baked bads", Other victims: Daisy, Sea Swirl, Twinkle, Berry Punch. S1E4 Two copies of Berry Punch.png|Other victims: Lemon Hearts, two others. S1E4 Bon Bon Shoeshine Golden Harvest Run.png|Running from the bunny stampede with Bon Bon and Shoeshine. S1E4 Ponies watch stampede.png|Watching the from the safety of her house with Cherry Berry and Shoeshine. Griffon the Brush Off Golden Harvest in Ep. 5.png Golden Harvest chatting.png Boast Busters Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png|In Boast Busters, strangely still with orange hair. GreenGoldenHarvest.png|"Well, I never!" Green Golden Harvest.png|Green Golden Harvest. Carrot top, Cheerilee and Lyra Heartstrings S01E06.png Trixie Pinkie Derpy and Carrot.png|Carrot Top watching Trixie. Dragonshy Golden Harvest.png|Golden Harvest alongside Bon Bon, with Derpy above them. Golden Harvest with other pony.png|Golden Harvest with Twinkle. Golden Harvest panicking.png|Golden Harvest panicking along with Medley, Twinkle, and Minuette. Swarm of the Century Golden Harvestid.png|Golden Harvest watching the parasprites. Golden Harvest and Berry Punch.png|"We couldn't fit it all in." Golden Harvest and Berry Punch 2.png Fall Weather Friends Golden Harvest 00 S1E13.jpg|Running in the Running of the Leaves. Golden Harvest gasp E13-W13.png|"Gasp!" The Show Stoppers Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png Green Isn't Your Color Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticed Fluttershy S01E20.png GIYC130 Fluttershy running away.png GIYC225 Golden Harvest.png Over a Barrel OverBarrelGoldenHarvestWindow.png|Golden Harvest waits for the timing to be just right. OverBarrelGoldenHarvestJumpsOutaWindow.png|Then she jumps out the window landing on a charging buffalo. GoldenHarvestOverBarrelRidesIntoBattle.png|And rides that buffalo into battle. GoldenHarvestWindowOverBarrel.png|You don't mess with Golden Harvest, She will take you out. A Bird in the Hoof Celestia thanking everyone for the meal.png The Best Night Ever Diamond Mint Golden Harvest shocked s01e26.png Season two Lesson Zero Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Luna Eclipsed Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png|First canon appearance of Golden Harvest and Derpy Hooves together. Golden Harvest S02E04.png Golden Harvest and Derpy S02E04.png|Golden Harvest took over Rarity's place in this scene during production. Golden Harvest scared S02E04.png Golden Harvest dancing S02E04.png Golden Harvest1 S02E04.png Golden Harvest2 S02E04.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Sisterhooves Social Sister Crowd S2E5.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Golden Harvest S02E05.png Sweet and Elite Sweet and Elite Golden Harvest Canterlot.png Sweet and Elite Twilight dance Golden Harvest.png The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Bon Bon and Golden Harvest cheering S02E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo on the train S2E14.png Twilight cute ear drop S2E14-W14.png|Nope, haven't seen Applejack anywhere. Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Big Macintosh cries manly tears S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Grinning_Twilight_waiting_in_line_S02E15.png|Waiting for cider (fourth in line). Everypony gathering S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim Kissing Apple Bloom's Forehead.png Rarity near faint S2E15-W15.png Everypony excited S02E15.png|Cider, cider, cider, cider!!!!! Everypony happy S02E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png Bon Bon Berry Punch and Golden Harvest S02E15.png S2E11Singinginacircle.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Daisy running S01E17.png Lyra Heartstrings running S01E17.png|How did I get up here? Lily running S01E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png DERPY S2E19.jpg Derpy in the Crowd S2 E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png S2E19 Everypony_Scared_Fluttershy.PNG Speed backing2 S02E19.png Ponies outside1 S02E19.png Ponies outside2 S02E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png []It's About Time]] Worried Ponies SO2E20.PNG|Astonished Golden Harvest. MMMystery on the Friendship Express]] Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.png Con Mane Gets all the fillies 2 S2E24.png Unsorted Golden Harvest and a recoloured Berry Punch.png Golden Harvest.jpg|Golden Harvest, from the late October 2011 mystery packs. Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. Category:Character gallery pages Category:Golden Harvest images